


Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: Summary: On a segment of the Late Late Show with James Corden, Shawn has to either admit who he likes or eat a whole tomato… he admits he likes you and the media goes crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

 

[Example of the segment (James Corden and Kendall Jenner)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DDQoGySDhdcE&t=OTViMzNjMDYyOWE2MzVkYjk3NzZlY2E4ZTU2MWUzZDY5OTMwNGVkOCxlcWtsNXBrag%3D%3D&b=t%3AHxvkRJeweiHt2XLM0tR28w&p=https%3A%2F%2Feverythingshawnmendes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153448547035%2Fspill-your-guts-or-fill-your-guts-shawn-mendes-x&m=1)

 

“Welcome back to The Late Late Show and here is our first guest, Shawn Mendes!” James screams to the crowd.

Shawn walks in, smiling his usual adorable smile and takes a seat at the round table.

“So James, last time I was here I was doing something quite different. I wasn’t surrounded by these gross foods.”

“Well Shawn, today we are going to play Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts. So, one of us draws a card and on it is an uncomfortable question. You either answer it truthfully, or you have to eat one of these DELICIOUS foods.”

“Wow. Okay.” Shawn says, obviously nervous.

“Alright, so let’s see what we have here. Bird saliva, ghost pepper hot sauce, pickled eggs, salmon smoothie, bull penis, crickets, clam juice and a special just for you Shawn, a whole raw tomato, stuffed with tomato purée.”

At this, Shawn winces the most.

“What a sick game this is, James.”

“I know I pride myself in coming up with it. So, would you like to start?”

“Sure sure. So, for this one I think I’m going to give you… the clam juice. James, who’s the Carpool Karaoke you least enjoyed?” Shawn chuckles as he reads off the card.

James swallows. He raises the glass and takes a sip of clam juice, coughing. The crowd is roaring with laughter and Shawn is bent over laughing.

“Haha think this is funny Mendes? Alright.” He reads the card and smirks. “Okay Shawn. For this question, you are getting… the pickled eggs.”

Shawn covers his eyes, as James turns the table so that the egg is facing him.

“Shawn. There are many rumors on you and Chloe Grace Moretz. What is really going on between you two?”

Shawn sighs. “Easy. Nothing.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Wow you just dodged a bullet here!”

“Yay! Seriously, I’ve never even met her in person so, I don’t really know her. Okay, so since I almost go the pickled eggs, I think you should get them too.”

“Oh noo. Okay.”

“So. James. Which Jimmy do you prefer, Fallon or Kimmel?” Shawn asks.

“Well, cheers.” And James shovels the egg down his mouth.

The crowd is louder than ever before at this point.

The game resumes, the questions getting more and more personal and the food getting more and more disgusting.

“Alright final question Shawn. And this, I think deserves the almighty tomato!”

“Darn it James.”

“Shawn. Tell me. Truthfully. Who do you like at the moment?”

The crowd “oohs” as Shawn turns red. He didn’t want to admit he liked Y/N, the famous (your profession), but he also did not want to bite into that double the disgusting tomato.

“Oh my god. James. I really don’t want to eat that.”

“Theen, answer the question.” James winks.

“Fine. I like. Y/N.”

At this, the crowd went ballistic.

“Y/N? The young famous (your profession)?”

“Yes. Like we’ve met a couple times, and she’s just so funny and kind you know? Well, shoot. People are gonna freak out.”

 +

  
  
  
  



	2. Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts Part 2 (Shawn Mendes x Reader)

 

You woke up from a good night’s sleep, totally unaware of the events that happened with Shawn. Just as you got up to pick some clothes, your cell phone rang.

“Hello?” Came your manager’s voice, panicked. “Have you heard?”

“What?” You answered, confused as hell.

“James Corden? The Late Late Show!” Your manager bellowed through the phone.

“Yes… I watch him sometimes. What about him?”

“Check for yourself.”

You opened your phone to a million notifications.

  
  


You read the millions of articles, tweets, posts. You couldn’t believe it. Shawn Mendes liked you?! You felt immensely happy. What he didn’t know was that you have been highkey crushing on him ever since he released his EP. You closed your eyes, and opened them again. The words on your screen did not change. I’m dreaming, you thought. Relationships weren’t really your forte, and you never really had a crush like you back. You decided to give Shawn a call.

“Hello?” His voice rang from the other end.

“Hi Shawn! Um this is Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.” you stuttered. Shit. You definitely should have thought this through.

“Y/N! Oh gosh, I’m guessing you heard about last night? I’m so sorry, I know it seems really weird and we can just forge-

“I thought it was sweet.” You cut him off, smiling. “Maybe we can hang out sometime?”

“Wow yeah I’d love that.”

Just then, another call came in.

“Shoot, Shawn I got another call I gotta take. Text me later?”

“You got it.”

You hung up on him, heart fluttering like mad.

“Hello?” You answered the second call, from your manager.

“Y/N, you’re not doing anything tonight right?”

“Well, I was thinking of hanging out with-“

“James Corden called. He wants you on the show.”

“Really? Wow I’d love to!”

“Okay, I’ll send you the coordinates and time by text.”

Wow. You were going on the Late Late Show! First you find out Shawn Mendes likes you, then you get invited to one of the biggest talk shows…

+

“Okay guys. I’m going to announce our next guest. Please don’t get ballistic and crazy. I will ask her all the questions during a special segment.” James Corden winked mischievously at the crowd.

“So, our next guest, acclaimed (your profession) Y/N Y/L/N!”

The audience went crazy, screaming and clapping as you walked in. You smiled and waved at the crowd and hugged James Corden. You both took seats on the couch.

“Wow, this is so crazy! Thank you for having me!” You exclaimed excitedly.

“It’s lovely having you!” James said through his thick British accent.

The night continued with James asking you a few questions on your career and family, which you answered merrily. It was a whole lot of fun being on the show, you made the crowd laugh and you got along great with James.

“So, Y/N how would you feel in joining me in a very popular segment here?”

“Oh god, I don’t like what’s coming.” You chuckled nervously.

“It’s time to play, Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts!” James shouted at the audience.

Oh no.

He led you to a round table and you took a seat.

“You are so evil.” You said to James.

“Thank you so much Y/N, it really means a lot.” He answered, making you laugh. “So need I explain the game to you?”

“Unfortunately no.”

“Alright so let’s see our feast! We got: goat toes, squid, pork blood, haggis, cod sperm, spider eyes, jellyfish, calf brain and pickle juice!”

“Oh god, the pickle juice is actually the best here. What in the world do you want me to confess James?” You questioned.

“Oh we’ll see.” James grinned. “Okay so since you are our guest, you get to start.”

You picked up a card and cackled at the question.

“Okay for this question, I’m going to serve you…Haggis! Yeah. Okay, James. At what age did you lose your virginity?”

You saw the color drain out of James’ face. He cleared his throat, and took a spoonful of the brown substance. The crowd roared with laughter.

“Y/N. Your turn. For this question, you will get…Pickle juice.”

“Phew that’s not too bad.” You sighed.

“Y/N, what do you look for in a guy?”

“Oh okay, that’s not too bad. So I believe in personality way more than looks… Um like he’s gotta be down-to-earth and kind hearted you know? Like I’d never go out with a douche, no matter how good-looking he is…”

+

Shawn watched the TV with rapid attention. Y/N looked absolutely amazing, and she was killing it on the Late Late Show. He listened to her describe her perfect guy when his phone beeped.

He read the thousands of tweets from fans about him and Y/N. He couldn’t help but smile. A loud scream came from the TV and he refocused his attention to the show.

“You’re giving me spider eyes?! Oh god my arachnophobia.” Y/N was saying to James.

“Y/N. As you might know, yesterday Shawn Mendes was on this show and he was playing this very game.”

“Oh god.” Y/N’s cheeks turned pink and she smiled at the audience, then at the camera.

“He confessed some very uh, personal things… What are your thoughts on them?”

The audience got even louder.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Y/N bluffed.

“Okay, here’s a clip to refresh your memory.” James was crying with laughter by now. On the big screen behind them, came a video of Shawn telling everyone about his crush on Y/N.

Shawn who was presently on his sofa, twisted nervously in his seat.

“Oooh shit this is getting good!” Aaliyah clapped her hands together.

Shawn watched Y/N bury her face in her hands, laughing. He could see the red of her face on her forehead that was peeking out. She took a glance at the spider eyes.

“Well. I think Shawn is a very awesome guy.” She started.

Aaliyah punched Shawn on the arm.

“It’s a start bro.”

Shawn rolled his eyes and continued staring at the TV.

“And um, I would have to say that he has stolen many girls’ hearts ever since Vine…”

The audience waited impatiently.

“…Including mine.” Y/N concluded.

She grinned shyly at the camera, and Shawn smiled back. That smile did not leave his face for at least a couple days.

+

One month later

“So Y/N, tell me how’s it going with Shawn?” Ellen Degeneres asked.

Y/N blushed, smiling uncontrollably.

“It’s going great. Honestly, our relationship certainly had a weird start but… I couldn’t be happier.”  
+

2 months later

“Shawn, my man! I can’t believe you aren’t single anymore!” Jimmy Fallon asked enthusiastically.

On the opposite side of the table, Shawn grinned widely.

“Yep, I’m taken by the one and only Y/N Y/L/N.”

“And how is it like, dating her?”

“Oh my god, it’s so amazing. She’s just so fun to spend time with, and it’s like I can never get enough of her presence.”

+

3 months later

“Welcome Y/N and Shawn!” James Corden exclaimed.

Y/N waved at the audience as her boyfriend Shawn took a seat beside her.

“Now it has been a bit since you two have been here. And I see the paparazzi, the fans, everyone is fawning over you two lovebirds! And I am SO honored to have kick-started your relationship!” James joked.

Y/N laughed and Shawn leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. He smiled down at her, wondering what would have happened if he did eat that tomato 3 months ago on the show…

  



End file.
